


Family Love

by FanFiction_Writer_3



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Some Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Writer_3/pseuds/FanFiction_Writer_3
Summary: A happy couple wakes up embracing each other and neither could be more grateful.





	Family Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this game was popular for like, a week. But I still love it, and I watched two playthroughs (JackSepticEye's and Markiplier's) and I thought to myself: Mat is my fucking precious daddy who deserves so much love.
> 
> It was between Mat, Damien, and I was also considering a Fem Reader x Amanda but I decided Mat is my boi.

Bright sunshine peaked through lazily closed curtains bringing some clear sight of the couple lying together in bed together, wrapping each other loosely that used to be an incredibly tight hold while they were still awake and aware of the world moving around them. Sometime during them actually falling asleep, their arms loosened just a bit, the one whose hips were engulfed by the bigger male's lying one arm over his closed eyes as the other twitched next to his hip. The other lied over his partner's toned stomach, right cheek pressed against the bare skin, his hands sandwiched between his boyfriend's equally toned back and messy sheets from their last night's festivities he's sure his partner will feel when he wakes up. Hopefully, he won't be mad. "Hmm..." The one not wearing clothes groaned feeling the bright light hit his eyes. He used his arm to block it but it already made him open his eyes and once that happens, there's no way he can go back to sleep. "Ugh...f/n, I told you to go easy on me." He kicked the other male's back out of slight anger there was lingering pain going on in his lower back region. 

 

"Huh...?" The male named f/n looked up at Mat, grinning. "You weren't saying that once I started choking--" Mat hit him with a pillow, blushing darkly before f/n could finish his sentence. "Ow, ow--! Okay! I'm sorry..." f/n laughed, no longer getting assaulted by the extremely soft pillow that actually didn't hurt at all. "To make it up to you, how about I make you some coffee while you," f/n poked Mat's hips, "heal up?" Another blush and hit by a pillow, but he did get a flustered "yes please." Kissing Mat's cheek f/n released his partner and got off their shared bed revealing f/n wearing one of Mat's band T-shirts, since they're around the same size, and Mat loves it when he wore his clothes, and his own pajama bottoms he brought over once and forgot to get back. Now he keeps them here along with some other clothes/necessities for when he spends the night. 

 

While f/n made his way downstairs Mat reached over for his glasses, wincing a little. At least Carmensita wasn't home last night because Mat was definitely loud enough for her to hear him. No, luckily, she went out with Amanda, their neighbor's daughter, to give her some going-into-high-school-support and even buy her some back-to-school items. Buying a few items eventually turned into them running around the mall having so much fun the two girls ended up asking their respected fathers if Carmensita could spend the night over at Amanda's. Mat was kind of reluctant since he wanted to use these last few days before summer break ends to have him, Carmensita, and f/n do some "family" activities together, but he gave his blessing after realizing it'd be better to first talk to f/n about his plans. 

 

f/n...is basically afraid of Carmensita, but only in the sense he was worried she wouldn't accept him as part of their lives despite him and Mat have been dating for a month and they were nowhere close considering marriage. 

 

Mat does all that he can to reassure f/n Carmensita loves having him around, and he even talked to his daughter once or twice about their relationship -- when in reality Mat became too flustered to get the right words out and in the end Carmensita had to decipher her father's jumbled words. A trait Mat is grateful his daughter adapted. "Crap...I have work, soon." Rolling over onto his stomach, Mat tightly hugged the pillow he previously used to hit f/n with. He loves the Coffee Spoon, but sometimes he prefers staying in bed and bet catered to by his loving boyfriend who doesn't mind doing the work if it meant Mat is taking some healthy time to sit back and relax. _Should I...not go in today?_  He grabbed his phone. Immediately he's greeted with his wallpaper, him and f/n smiling, Mat more blushing, gradient pink hearts crowning their heads. They played around on Snapchat* for some laughs, but Mat loved seeing f/n smile, especially around him, so he made it his wallpaper. The longer he stared at the picture, the bigger his smile grew and the closer he leaned toward staying home all day. 

 

The only problem with staying in bed is he won't be by his man's side out in public where...certain people hunt. Specifically, thirsty men and women who also recognize f/n's incredible sexiness. Yes, Mat is possessive, but he restrains himself knowing f/n isn't a player. He loves Mat, nobody else. Honestly, Mat sometimes thinks having someone like f/n; funny, nice, caring, smart, hot as all Hell, it's all too good to be true. He's...perfect in Mat's eyes, the person he's been looking for, hoping he'd find one day (shut up, he knows it's cheesy) and there he was, walking to the counter at the coffee spoon during Mat's slow days, out of nowhere kissing him passionately. Mat obviously was too busy stuttering nonsense afterward. Nonetheless, Mat was happy f/n confessed first 'cause God knows Mat would spend eternity attempting saying anything remotely near what f/n did. 

 

 _I guess I'll go_. f/n will lecture him if he skips work for no reason. And it gives Mat a reason to take what time he's given to go downstairs and bother his boyfriend. Surely, he wouldn't mind considering f/n loves showing his love physically, hugging, holding hands, and so on, and he told Mat countless times he doesn't mind if Mat randomly hugs him out of nowhere. With that thought freshly stirring around, Mat grabbed his discarded pants thrown atop a pile of clothes then headed downstairs following f/n's tracks. Entering the kitchen f/n already had most of the coffee done, now he seemingly awaited the freshly brewed caffeinated drink to cool down. Silently Mat sneaked behind f/n and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He earned a deep chuckle. 

 

"Hello again, darling." Mat pressed his flushed face against f/n's neck, letting his grin resurface from both holding f/n and smelling the coffee sitting on the counter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" 

 

"I-I missed you." Mat muttered making f/n chuckle deeply. His boyfriend is the most adorable thing. "What do you plan on doing while I'm at work?" f/n stayed silent, thinking about his answer. Eventually replying made Mat slightly tighten his hug around f/n's waist. 

 

"Since I'm kind of in a pickle with finishing my book, I planned on visiting Hugo to have him help me." Mat's overly-anxious tendencies sometimes become a huge burden for him during times he hears f/n will be out and about, hanging out with other people, and not just because of his jealousy, but worried what might happen to him while he's driving down the road or is somewhere void of people. He doesn't want f/n getting hurt because Mat wasn't there when f/n really needed him. Hugo is down the street, yes, but then that leaves Matt worrying over superstitions his mind conjures for malicious laughs he cannot stop no matter how much he tells himself they are, in fact, nothing more than poisonous mindsets he's imagining. 

 

"U-uh...I could help you if you want." Mat shyly spoke louder than earlier leading f/n facing him, his hands taking his partner's softly then pecking his lips. Mat blushed a little from the sudden affection. 

 

"I'd like that~" He knows everything surrounding Mat's worries and is he mad? Annoyed that Mat wants nothing but to be with f/n? Of course not. They're both working on their own problems, this happens to be Mat's, and f/n's is the fact he tells himself Carmensita doesn't fully accept him as part of her's and Mat's life. He likes thinking that his and Mat's relationship is going so well thus far there might be a day they become betrothed -- but just how would Carmensita react? Accept f/n as her step-father? Runaway and will only come back if f/n is out of the picture? Carmensita is a very sweet girl and is always nice to f/n, but his own demons whisper nasty statements forcing f/n's mind getting corrupted with those same cruel inquiries of what his true worth is, if he should continue taking down this romantic path alongside Mat. "Oh, your coffee!" f/n released Mat's hand to quickly direct his attention back on the still pretty hot coffee mug he totally has forgotten he left sitting. "Here ya go, love--" As f/n faced Mat again hands intertwined over the nape of his neck and forcefully pulled him forward. His lips danced along the second, plump, pair aggressively pushing themselves against f/n's consecutively. f/n's right hand still grasped the coffee mug's handle, that arm extending out as to not spill any contents. His left hand rested over Mat's hip. 

 

The passionate kiss lasted quite a while. Mat, who instigated their make-out session, backed his mouth off of f/n's, though remained wrapping his arms around f/n's neck. Something just spontaneously happened inside him, Mat wanted f/n to know the amount of love he harvested all for him. f/n's lips curled into a warm grin. And it's still there. "Want to...go back upstairs?" His cheeks flamed red while his lips curled upwards. f/n blinked confusingly then copied Mat's grin. Work can wait, as well as their silly insecurities they always have control of. Right now, they have more... _pleasurable_  problems they must first attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> *I was going to call it SnapDad.
> 
> So don't expect a lot of drama and plot to be in every single one of these one-shots.


End file.
